


Give her all the Love!

by TigerRuby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Blushing, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerRuby/pseuds/TigerRuby
Summary: If Marinette wasn't in heaven right now, she'd definitely say she was in hell...





	1. A Discovery

Adrien was committed to give Marinette the exact treatment that he had given to Ladybug. Plagg couldn't wait for her reaction

_It was a Sunday Morning and he was excited to spend the whole day with Nino, Alya and of course Marinette. He couldn't deny the fluttery butterfly feelings he felt ( damn it, Hawkmoth!) whenever she gave him a smile or whenever she stood up to Lila. He got out of his limousine walked in the direction to the cafe they were supposed to meet at, but he came across a alleyway and stopped to see Marinette._

_ He was just about to greet her when he stopped dead in his tracks._

_ Marinette feeding a black spotted red bug with antennas that was **floating**._

_That looked very much like a **ladybug**._

_That looked like a **kwami**._

_Plagg's quiet outburst of "Tikki..." was enough to confirm his suspicions._

_Ladybug..._

_Marinette and Tikki didn't even notice.They were to absorbed in their bonding. Adrien watched fondly. Marinette and Ladybug were both amazing and caring in their own way, and finding out they were both the same person, made him love her even more._

_How could of he not not noticed!_

_This incredible, beautiful, cute girl was right in front of her all along!_

_Actually behind him, but that still counts!_

_" I think I found my Lucky Charm" was all he could say._

_But since this was all a overload of information, he just wanted to go home to process all the info. He called his bodyguard to pick him up. Gorilla looked a little confused, but he obviously didn't say anything._

* * *

_"Back already?" Gabriel asked worriedly," Did something happen?"_

_A lot happened,_ ** _definitely._ **

** _Just found out the love of my life is the other love of my life, but other than that everything is TOTALLY cool._ **

_" I just.. eh..we thought we might hangout another day..yeah..!" _

** _I FORGOT ABOUT THEM! _ **

_I'll text them!_

_His father squinted and then said, " ...That's fine, you can go back to your room then."_

_He sighed in relief and went back into his room._

* * *

_He texted Nino to say he couldn't come, but Nino said it was fine since it had stated raining. He was thankful for that._

_Now, back to Cloud 9..._

_ MARINETTE WAS LADYBUG!!!!_

_Could he be this lucky!!_

_A blush spread across his face, acknowledging he had flexed in front of her._

_Well, he could deal about that embarrassing fact later._

_"Can you believe it P_ _lagg!!! My sweet Lady is my sweet princess!! Wait you already knew in Dark Owl...wait....WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME!!!_

_Plagg huffed " Oh for the love of cheese! This is why... you would be doing what's happening right now, swooning and saying how much you love her, and trust me, I've heard heard enough of that for a lifetime... you stupid humans with your stupid mating rituals-"_

_"I DON'T DO M-MATING RITUALS!" Adrien shouted turning a bright crimson red._

_" Sheesh, we didn't need that outburst! Anyway Master Fu did a magical spell on us not to be able to say the other superheroes identities, so I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, but now you know, I can say Marinette." _ _Plagg said, rolling his eyes_

_"That's good. Hmmmn" Adrien was quickly turning the cogs in his brain_

_" Something tells me you're about do something stupid and probably very embarrassing for Marinette, and if you are, I fully approve." Plagg said smirking_

_" Thank you, Plagg, I am" he said smirking back_

Adrien was committed to give Marinette the exact treatment that he had given to Ladybug.

Yes, puns, pickup-lines, flirting, the whole package, and he was going to give it while he was Adrien.

Yes, I'll repeat that, **while he was Adrien.**

I'll repeat it just in case you didn't hear that, **while he was Adrien.**

She deserved it after all!

Give her all the Love.

**Every single bit of it.**

Plagg couldn't wait for her reaction, but really hoped this wouldn't kill Marinette too badly.

It wouldn't, would it?

On second thought, looking at Adrien look for better outfit for himself and recite his own pickup lines at the same time fluently, Plagg changed his mind. 


	2. Marinette's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette. Poor her.

Yes. Marinette could do this. This was no biggy right? All she had to do was confess to Adrien. Oh, who was she kidding, she thought, she couldn't do this.

Tikki was sighing while she was stopping her alarm. She seemed to know that Marinette had no trust in herself. All the ladybugs were like this. But there was always one cat to reassure them.(wink wink;)

It wasn't her fault. It was Adrien's.

Why did he have to be so irresistible?

So cute.

So dorky.

So blooming innocent.

Marinette recalled Alya using calling Adrien 'cinnamon roll'

A pink blush coated her face. He really was.

Poor Adrien had to deal with bratty Chloe and even then he was kind. Why was he so sweet?

Why was he so pretty!

Why was he so uhhhhh you know!

A lot of rhetorical questions, she chuckled to herself.

She took a picture of Adrien and held it to her heart.

He would never know at her state!

She huffed. Why did she keep on stuttering in front of him!

It was so dang annoying!!!!

Even so she practiced her confession inside her head while she was eating breakfast.

While she was changing.

While she was packing her books.

While her papa and mom gave her a goodbye kiss and asking her if she forgot anything.

While she went back to her room having a shock of realisation that she forgot her history textbook.

While she was rushing and running to school.

" Girl, for once you actually came early!" Alya exclaimed as soon as Marinette reached the school entrance.

" What the heck happened!" Alya added sarcastically with humour

Marinette checked the time on her phone. Alya was right!

" I love you!" she replied

Alya looked a bit shocked and perplexed.

Alya eye twitched a bit "Girl , I accept that you're bi but you really confused me , like

  1. **I thought you loved Adrien,**
  2. **You never told me you were bi,**
  3. **Your answer to my sarcastic question...dude.. oh Nino's talk must be getting to me,**

**4.You know I'm already in a relationship, so your point is..."**

Marinette face turned from confused to embarrassed but then she burst into laughter

"I'm so sorry! I was practicing my unelaborated confession to Adrien inside my head. Sheesh, that must of sounded really weird to you! Still your reaction though!!..." Marinette giggled

Alya started chuckling " Well, next time don't tell it to someone else, okay!- Oh and you can keep on practicing!"

"I love you, Adrien -thanks"

They both giggled.

Marinette said her confession inside her head over and over again.

Then all of a sudden Adrien's limo arrived at the school gates.

Alya nudged Marinette " There's your boy!"

Marinette blushed and faced in Adrien's direction.

"Wow Alya, he looks per-"

Marinette's words died in her throat.

Alya tried her best not to laugh and bit her lip.

"OH no. Mari! Are you Okay? Dang it. HELP! CALL AN AMBULANCE. IT'S A CASE OF REDTOMATOFACEITIS. NINO, I think she's stopped working!"

Nino face palmed

Adrien smirked. _This day was going to be fun..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit of a rush.  
And yeah this kind of was like a cliffhanger.  
Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Drooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short.

Adrien was wearing a green t-shirt which complimented his emerald eyes. Over that, he was wearing a **black leather **jacket which had a small green paw print on the collar. He was wearing jeans and and trainers. The leather jacket was unzipped showing his t-shirt, which was tight enough to show his abs. Boy, he was **ripped**.

Marinette was pretty sure she could melt, evaporate and fly into the fluffy clouds, condense and do the the whole rain cycle over and over again.

'Cause, damn, Adrien was hot.

Smoking hot.

Well, Marinette had already known that Adrien was hot, but seeing in him _those _clothes gave him a smoldering look, that just made Marinette feel like drooling.

Marinette regained her posture and frowned at Alya, who was laughing her head off.

Marinette then saw Alya looking at her mouth, and that was when she realised.

She **was** drooling.

She wiped it off and glared daggers at Alya.

She then walked to Adrien

She had to compliment him...if he had saw her drooling, he could of got the wrong idea!

Marinette had no idea, that, that was the worst idea possible for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but I had to update, didn't I!


	4. Shirtless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette should of remembered her morals. She never does when it comes to Adrien.

Adrien was grinning.

Marinette was coming right towards him, right where he wanted.

He closed the open door and stood there. 

A great opportunity to use a pickup line!

Plagg couldn't help but think that Adrien was evil.

Marinette had stopped and was about to compliment him when-

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!**

A puff of green smoke had appeared and Marinette covered her eyes.

Both superheroes thought,

_Is it an akuma? _

Adrien felt a tingly feeling on his chest.

_I must of been hit!, _he thought.

He felt a bit more breezy, and he felt weird.

The green mist cleared and he looked at himself to check for any changes that the akuma might of made.

_Uh-oh._

He still had **most**of his clothes but he was missing one particular item.

_His shirt._

All the fan girls at the scene fainted, to then be carried by random students to class.

A very pleased and smug akuma left the scene, while being ranted at by Hawkmoth.

* * *

Marinette was not a fan girl.

Marinette's brain was not working.

All it was saying was-'Skin-shirt-chest-abs-adrien-ADRIEN-leather-hot-HOT-"

Her face definitely was working.

Crimson.

Marinette silently cursed the akuma.

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She saw Adrien waiting patiently, like she was supposed to say something.

_Oh.._

_ **Oh yeah** _ _, why would she go up to him and not say anything!_

She coughed and said " H-h-h-i-i"

**HI.**

_**Hi,** I'm Marinette- a frigging superhero, and I can't talk to you, because every single time I look at you, my nose starts running, and my mouth starts running too~_

_Say something, **something**, compliment him ANYTHING!!!_

"Nice abs"

Adrien turned pink, but then his shocked expression turned to sly.

"Thanks!"

He started walking towards to the building and everyone else rushed to class except from Marinette, Chloe and Alya.

Marinette thanked her good luck that Adrien wasn't offended by her comment.

Marinette drooled unattractively at his rear and shirtless back.

He suddenly turned his head round and winked,

"Enjoy the view~"

He continued to go to class shamelessly.

_She blushed! _Adrien thought excitedly

Plagg managed to facepalm.

_She was burning red the whole time you idiot!_

Marinette fell, but Alya and **Chloe **were there to catch her.

Marinette's face was burning on fire, and she was about to pass out, but before that happened, she managed to squeak out,

"What did I do.......?"

Alya checked Marinette's head.

It was boiling.

Alya was pretty sure that if she used a thermometer to check her temperature the mercury would go so high that thermometer would break.

Alya looked at Chloe confused.

"Why did you catch Marinette? I thought you would of left her fall!"

Chloe shook her head solemnly," No, Marinette needs all the help she can get, now Adrien's flirting with her."

Alya was utterly dumbfounded.

She nearly dropped the unconscious Marinette.

Chloe frowned and crossed her arms across her chest,

" Don't look at me like that. "

Alya took a deep breath and said" How could I not! You hate Marinette and I can't believe you accept Adrien is flirting with her. I thought you had a crush on him!!"

Chloe rolled her eyes,

" I don't love Adrikins! He's like a brother to me! Just because I am a tad mean to Marinette doesn't mean I literally hate her!"

Alya wore a deadpan expression.

"Okay, okay, maybe I was too mean but I've changed!"

Alya looked satisfied with the answer but pressed on,

"Why do you call Adrien 'Adrikins' all the time if he's like a brother to you? Don't forget the awkward attempts to kiss him!"

Chloe twitched nervously,

"Well, since recently, I've realised that I don't really love, love, him but I just care about him. I just call him Adrikins as a nickname. Plus I really ship Adrinette. They are just so cuteeeeeeeeee together! I can't help wishing I didn't interrupt their kiss!"

Alya grinned maniacally,

" So who's stolen your heart then Chloe?"

Chloe went pink,

"That-that's none of your business!"

Alya squealed.

"So you do have a crush!- Just so you know, I ship ChloNath~"

Chloe went red.

Unknown to them a red haired boy went even redder.

He was hiding in the bushes.

He was just getting used to his crush on Chloe.

Yep, this boy had it bad for Chloe.

He had just noticed how kind and generous Chloe could really be.He was happy Chloe didn't have a crush on Adrien.

He only hoped that maybee (I made a pun!) that Chloe would one day fall for him.

He walked to his art class humming a love song.

_Alya said _

_"_Anyway, how long will my girl be flirted with?"

The blond haired girl internally thanked Alya for changing subject.

"I know Adrien very well. He'll verbally kill the girl. He probably never stop until Marinette and him are actually a couple!- Wait he'd probably keep on flirting, but Marinette would be accustomed to his flirting by then, but now... "Chloe gulped.

Alya was loving today. First Adrinette, then Chlonath, and probably Adrinette again.

Alya had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Then let the flirting take as long as it takes!!!"

Chloe sweatdropped heavily while taking the passed out Marinette to the first aid room with Alya.

The nurse couldn't figure out if the blond girl who needed the medication too.

She settled for wiping the blond haired girl's forehead with tissue which the blond happily obliged to let the nurse wipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet!  
Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!  
Thank you for all support, it's my food to keep on writing;D  
Hope you enjoy! :)


	5. FOR READERS

I would be happy if you gave me some ideas! I promise you, that if i use your ideas for the next chapter, I will give credit on my notes!

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette is in for a overload!!! She really is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
oh and by the way, no smut, cause i don't do smut:)  
By the way the tags will happen in the next chapters!


End file.
